l'amour et aveugle
by kianforever
Summary: les freres salvatore demande de l'aide a bonnie pour stefan le principal et de retrouver helena et damon sauver rose d'une morsure de loup garou ,,,,,,,,,,mais si le sort que bonnie lançait se retourner contre elle comment damon va reagir a se qui pourrait se passer pour bonnie


bonnie etait assise dans le canapé des salvatores et attendait qu'il revienne,il l'avait appeler pour je ne sais pas encore qu'elle raison mais c'etait penible de toujours faire appel a elle a chaque fois que tout tourner a la castatrophe  
stefan apparut en vitesse dans le salon  
_enfin je croyais attendre toute la nuit qu'esce qu'il se passe encore lui demanda bonnie  
damon apparut quelques secondes plus tard tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme que bonnie reconnu tout de suite il s'agissait de rose ,un vampire et officiellement la nouvelle conquete de damon ,celui ci essayer de prouver a helena qu'il l'aimait et il s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autre vampire  
_la sorciere se plaint deja dit damon  
_va te faire foutre damon lui reponda bonnie  
il posa rose sur le canapé  
_qu'esce qui es arriver a ta super vampire lui demanda bonnie  
damon la regarda  
_morsure de loup garou lui dit stefan  
_tu sais que je ne peu rien faire au morsure de loup garou lui reponda bonnie  
_ont c'est que tes pouvoirs son limité ,,,,,je me demande parfois si t'es vraiment une bennett lui dit damon  
bonnie le fixa avec colere et la seconde suivante damon eu un enorme mal de crane  
_arrete ça sale petite sorciere cria damon de douleur  
_bonnie stop lui dit stefan  
bonnie s'arreta et damon se sentit mieux  
_un jour je plongerais mes crocs dans ton joli petit cou de sorciere lui dit damon  
_tu en veux encore lui demanda bonnie  
_arreter tout les deux ont as pas le temps pour vos petits jeux leur dit stefan  
puis il ajouta en voyant qu'il avait l'attention de bonnie  
_peut etre que tu pourrais ralentir le processus ont as besoin de rose pour savoir ou se trouve helena  
_je vais essayer lui reponda bonnie  
d'un regard elle alluma les bougie qui se trouver dans la piece ce qui fit reculer damon qui etait trop pres de l'une d'entre elle ,elle ferma les yeux et se concentra ,puis posa ses mains sur rose et d'un coup elle ouvra les yeux et les freres salvatores put aperçevoir le noir de ses yeux  
_c'est qu'elle pourrais faire flipper avec ses yeux la notre petite sorciere dit damon  
bonnie tourna la tete vers lui et damon pu voir de plus pres le regard noir de bonnie  
elle dit quelques paroles incomprehensible du latin sans doute puis la seconde suivante elle tomba en arriere mais ne toucha pas le sol se trouva dans les bras de damon qui avait ses reflexes de vampires avait put la retenir  
_qu'esce qu'il se passe ,qu'esce qu'elle as lui demanda stefan  
la seconde suivante rose etait a nouveau sur pied  
_je ne sais pas ce que t'as petite sorciere a jeter comme sort mais il as etait efficace leur dit rose  
50 damon regarda son frere puis bonnie  
_occupe toi de bonnie lui dit stefan  
_t'as qu'a le faire toi meme lui reponda damon  
_damon discute pas c'est pas le jour lui dit stefan  
damon le regarda puis emmena bonnie dans sa chambre et la deposa sur le lit immense et la regarda quelques secondes ,elle c'etait sans doute ecrouler ,ce sort avait du lui pompée pas mal d'energie  
damon rejoignit stefan et rose dans le salon  
_alors rose ou se trouve helena lui demanda damon  
_ont as deja reglé cette question damon lui reponda stefan  
_elle es ou helena lui demanda damon  
_je m'occupe d'aller la chercher toi tu reste avec bonnie et rose lui reponda stefan  
_ça c'est hors de question je vient avec toi lui dit damon  
_tu doit rester la si je suis pas la dans une heure ça seras a toi de jouer pour reussir le plan b lui reponda stefan  
damon regarda son frere  
_ne touche pas a bonnie ou tu auras a faire a moi lui dit stefan  
_j'y toucherai pas a ta sorciere lui reponda damon  
stefan partit la seconde suivante ,damon regarda rose qui lui souriait  
_ont va faire quoi pendant une heure lui demanda rose  
_t'as une petite idée lui demanda damon affichant son sourire charmeur  
75rose se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement  
bonnie se reveilla dans le lit de damon quelques secondes plus tard ,elle se sentait vraiment bizarre ,elle se leva doucement mais perdu l'equilibre et tomba sur le sol  
_c'etait quoi ce bruit lui demanda damon  
_c'etait rien lui reponda rose  
en continuant a l'embrassait ,bonnie se leva essayant de tenir sur ses jambes mais c'etait difficile ,elle reussit a avançé quand meme et descendit les escaliers glissa sur les marches se tenant a la rampe puis elle entra dans le salon et aperçut rose et damon en pleine action  
_desolé leur dit bonnie  
elle se tourna et s'enalla vers la sortit mais la seconde suivante elle se retourna et d'un regard elle propulsa rose loin de damon celui ce voltigea contre le mur d'en face  
_ne le touche pas cria bonnie  
rose se precipita vers bonnie en vitesse mais damon la poussa se plaçea devant bonnie pour la protegeait de l'attaque de rose  
_eh du calme rose lui dit damon  
celui ci se tourna vers bonnie  
_qu'esce qu'il te prend petite sorciere lui demanda damon  
quand elle leva la tete vers bonnie ,il aperçut ses yeux noirs  
_ouah ,,,,,,,,,qu'esce qu'il t'arrive bonnie lui demanda damon  
100_je vais bien lui dit bonnie  
_non je crois pas lui reponda rose  
_toi ferme la cria bonnie  
elle etait vraiment epuisé  
_bonnie calme toi lui dit damon  
_ouais apres que je l'aurais tuer lui reponda bonnie  
elle leva la main et propulsa a nouveau rose au milieu du salon et des flammes sorterent des mains de bonnie qui se dirigerent vers rose qui echappa de justesse  
damon l'attrappa et la plaqua contre le mur  
_stop bonnie qu'esce que tu as lui demanda damon  
celui ci la fixa ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passer avec elle  
_elle te veux pour elle toute seule lui reponda bonnie  
et la seconde suivante ,bonnie perdit connaissance ,damon la tenait dans ses bras la tete de bonnie poser contre son epaule et se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit ça  
_elle es completement tarée cette sorciere lui dit rose  
_il y a quelques chose de pas normal lui reponda damon  
_ouais elle es derangé lui dit rose  
damon la porta et la monta a l'etage et la deposa dans son lit ,rose l'avait suivit ,damon toucha son front  
_elle es brulante elle doit faire de la fievre lui dit damon  
_qu'esce qu'il c'est passé lui demanda rose  
_j'en sais rien mais c'est arrivé apres qu'elle et jeter son sort pour te sauver lui reponda damon  
125damon la regarda sur le lit sans connaissance ,il lui enleva ses chaussures puis deboutonna sa veste  
_qu'esce que tu fait lui demanda rose  
_je lui enleve un peu de vetement lui reponda damon  
il la souleva un peu pour lui enlever sa veste  
_tu pourrait m'aider lui demanda damon  
rose s'aprocha de damon et l'aida a hoter la veste de bonnie  
_damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,regarde lui dit rose  
celui ci se plaçea a coté de rose tout en tenant le corps de bonnie et aperçut les traces de morsure de loup garous qu'elle avait dans le dos ,le regard de damon se rempli d'inquietude et d'inconprehension ,,,,,,,,,,,pourquoi bonnie avait t'elle cette morsure et qu'elle effet une morsure de loup garous pouvait avoir sur une sorciere  
_comment elle as eu ça lui demanda rose  
_le sort qu'elle as jeter aurais t'il pu se retourner contre elle lui reponda damon  
les minutes passerent et stefan revena avec helena celle ci n'avait rien ,klaus lui avait juste prit du sang pour crée d'autre hybride  
_damon cria stefan  
celui ci arriva dans le salon en super vitesse ,ne pretant pas attention a helena  
_ou es bonnie lui demanda stefan  
damon le fixa et stefan compris qu'il se passer quelque chose  
_qu'esce qu'il se passe leur demanda helena en voyant le regard que ce lançait les deux freres  
150_il y a eu des consequences au sort qu'a lançé bonnie lui dit damon  
_qu'elle genre de consequences lui demanda stefan  
_vient voir par toi meme lui reponda damon  
ils monterent tout les trois a l'etage et se rendit dans la chambre de damon  
_qu'esce qu'elle a lui demanda stefan  
_regarde lui dit damon  
il souleva doucement le corps de bonnie contre le sien et la tete de bonnie se reposa sur le torse de damon et celui ci prit les cheveux de bonnie pour les mettre sur le coté et lui montrer la morsure de loup garous  
_a mon dieu cria helena  
_me dit pas que c'est une morsure de loup garous ,,,,,,,,lui dit stefan  
damon fit oui d'un signe de tete  
_damon gemissa doucement bonnie que seul les vampires dans cette piece put l'entendre  
il pencha la tete vers elle et la regarda ,elle avait toujours les yeux clos ,,,,,,il lui caressa doucement les cheveux ,helena lui lança un regard pourquoi damon etait si tendre avec bonnie c'etait pas son genre de l'etre avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle  
_elle fait de la fievre lui demanda stefan  
_ouais il faut faire baisser la temperature lui reponda damon  
_je presume que tu veux que je mens occupe lui demanda stefan  
damon regarda son frere  
175-non je vais mens occupée toi cherche un moyen de la sauvez lui dit damon  
damon deposa le corps de bonnie sur le lit et enleva sa chemise  
_qu'esce que tu fait lui demanda helena  
_le corps d'un vampire et tres froid tu doit le savoir ,ça va aider bonnie pour faire tomber la fievre lui dit rose  
_damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,dit helena  
_pas le temps de discuter helena aide stefan a chercher lui reponda damon  
_tu vient helena lui dit stefan  
c'etait la premiere fois que damon lui parler de cette façon elle suiva stefan  
_rose va les aidez lui dit damon  
celle ci lui fit oui d'un signe de tete et s'enalla en vitesse de vampire  
damon se plaçea a coté de bonnie et attira son corps au siens ,c'etait vraiment bizarre de sentit une peau si chaude contre la sienne et encore plus de sentir la peau de bonnie ;ce premier contact fut frisonné bonnie ,,la froideur de la peau de damon etait si intense contre sa monter de fievre que c'etait normal qu'elle frisonné  
les heures passait et toujours rien  
quand helena monta a l'etage elle aperçut damon toujours dans le lit tenant fermement bonnie contre lui lui caressant les cheveux ,,,,,,il se demandait pourquoi le vie de bonnie avait l'air si importante a ses yeux ,,,,,,avant c'etait elle le centre s'attention de damon ,c'est elle qui l'aime pas bonnie ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,non impossible damon n'etait pas amoureux de bonnie ,,,,,,non elle s'imaginait des choses ,mais en le regardant a nouveau elle aperçut quand meme des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas a 200expliqué ,puis elle s'enalla  
bonnie se mit a bouger contre le corps de damon  
_damon murmura bonnie  
damon lui caressa la joue lui soulevant un peu la tete et bonnie ouvra doucement les yeux  
_salut ma petite sorciere lui dit damon  
_qu'esce que tu fait la lui demanda bonnie  
_ça fait des mois que je te dit qu'un jour tu partagerais mon lit c'est fait lui reponda damon en souriant  
bonnie lui fit un petit sourire ,damon en resta surpris c'etait la premiere qu'elle ne l'envoyer pas salser au milieu de la piece  
_comment tu te sens lui demanda damon  
_pourquoi ça t'interresse lui dit bonnie ,tout en bougeant un peu pour se coller a damon et celui ci reserra son emprise sur son corps  
_ta fievre ne baisse pas comment tu as cette morsure lui demanda damon  
elle le regarda et damon compris  
_c'est a cause du sort lui dit damon  
_tu voulait que je sauve rose ,,,,,,c'est ce que j'ai fait lui reponda bonnie  
_je ne t'es pas demandait de te sacrifier bonnie lui dit damon  
bonnie se redressa un peu ,elle souffrai de cette morsure  
_ça te fait mal lui demanda damon  
225il souleva un peu les cheveux de bonnie et regarda la morsure qu'elle avait sur l'epaule c'etait de pire en pire  
_c'est pas joli a voir lui dit bonnie  
_ont va trouver un moyen lui reponda damon  
_il y en as pas lui dit bonnie  
elle etait de plus en plus faible ,elle voulut se lever  
_bonnie non reste allonger lui dit damon  
mais celle ci se leva et trebucha avec sa vitesse de vampire damon la rattrappa avant qu'elle touche le sol  
_bonnie ,,,,,,,,,dit damon  
elle deposa ses levres contre celle de damon quelques secondes ,celui ci se demandait ce qu'etait en train de faire bonnie ,et celui ci aprofondit ce baiser ,quand bonnie retira sa bouche de celle de damon ,un petit sourire se dessina sur ses levres ,  
_c'etait bien mieux que dans mes reves murmura bonnie  
damon eu un petit sourire ,elle posa sa tete sur l'epaule de damon et celui ci la serra plus contre lui  
_ont va trouver un moyen pour te sauver lui dit damon  
_je serais morte quand vous l'aurez trouver lui reponda bonnie  
le regard quelle posa sur damon ,lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait comment la sauvez  
_bonnie tu sais ce qui faut faire ,,,,,,,,,,,,dit le moi lui dit damon  
250_je peux rien dire damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,j'ai jouer avec la magie je doit payer les consequences lui reponda bonnie faiblement  
_c'etait pour sauvait rose ,,,,,,,,,lui dit damon  
_ouais pour m'aider mais le seul moyen de stoppé le processus c'est de me tuer lui reponda rose  
damon la fixa puis ensuite retourna la tete vers bonnie ,il attendait les battements de son coeur ralentir  
_c'est vrai lui demanda damon  
_je t'avait dit que tu pourrait rien faire lui reponda bonnie  
_je suis desolée dit damon  
il deposa bonnie sur le lit qui venait de perdre a nouveau connaissance la regarda quelque seconde puis il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire se precipita vers rose et lui arracha le coeur et rose s'ecroula sur le sol ,damon regarda le coeur qui tenait dans ses mains puis le laissa tomber pres du corps de rose  
quelques minutes plus tard stefan et helena monterent a l'etage et quand ils entrerent dans la chambre il aperçut le corps de rose et le sang qui couler sur le sol  
_ah mon dieu cria helena  
_damon l'appela stefan  
celui ci tenait fermement le corps de bonnie contre le siens du sang etait sur les mains de damon et sur les epaules de bonnie  
_qu'esce que t'as fait lui dit stefan  
_c'etait la seule solution ,,,,,,,,la seule solution lui reponda damon  
_je sais lui reponda stefan  
275,il regarda bonnie la morsure commençait a disparaitre ,helena regarda damon ,il avait sacrifier la vie de rose pour sauver bonnie ,,,,,,,,pourquoi il avait fait ça esce passe qu'il savait que ça lui ferais horriblement mal que bonnie perdent la vie ,,,,,,,,,,,,non il se passer quelques choses  
quelques heures plus tard ,,,,,,bonnie avait reprit connaissance et stefan lui avait tout expliqué damon se trouver dans le salon ,bonnie descenda et quand elle croisa le regard de damon ,celui ci la fixait et pendant plusieurs minutes il se regarderent sans rien dire  
_stefan ma tout raconter lui dit bonnie  
_tu sais que c'est moi qui es tuer rose lui reponda damon  
_j't'avait dit de rien faire damon ,,,,,,,,,,,pourquoi tu as tuer rose ,je t'avait dit que je devait subir les consequences de mes actes lui dit bonnie  
_c'etait le seul moyen pour te sauver lui reponda damon  
_je comprend pas pourquoi t'as fait ça ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, je le comprend pas tu as sacrifier rose quelq'un a qui tu tient pour me sauvez lui dit bonnie  
_je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fait lui reponda damon  
_tu croyais quoi ,,,,,,,,,,quand me sauvant tu aurais les remerciments eternel d'helena lui dit bonnie  
_ça n'as rien avoir avec helena ,,,,,,,,,ça n'as rien avoir lui reponda damon  
bonnie le regarda  
_tu doit pourtant avoir une raison lui dit bonnie  
300_pourquoi tu tient absolument a savoir ,,,,bonnie ,,,,,,j't'ai sauver la vie ça te suffit pas cria damon  
_non je veux savoir pourquoi tu as sacrifier rose ,,,,,,,,,,dit le moi cria bonnie  
_parce que je t'aime ,,,,,,,,,,,t'es contente ,,,,,,,cria damon  
bonnie le fixait surprise par ce que venait de dire damon ,,,,,elle ne pensait pas entendre ça un jour ,,,,,,,,,,damon lui dire qu'il l'aime  
_ouah ,,,,,,,,,,je n'attendais pas a ça lui dit bonnie  
damon la regarda  
_a quoi ça te sert de savoir maintenant lui dit damon  
_a faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis un moment lui reponda bonnie  
damon leva les yeux vers elle avec inconprehension elle se precipita vers lui et l'embrassa damon l'attira contre lui serrant son corps contre le sien savourant la bouche de bonnie contre la sienne

FIN


End file.
